


Marissa's Tweeny Birthday

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Series: One Special Event At a Time [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Birthdays, Tweens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marissa, Brandi and Greg McCarey's oldest daughter is turning eleven and everyone of their friends, including Emma, Brandi's mother would be helping out on the cooking. Will Marissa have a nice birthday as an eleven - year - old?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided this was a good way to start a series after these characters were introduced in 'Wendy's Hawaiian Celebration' to have their own ideas. I'm sure you all will miss Jay and his friends as much as I do. Even if you don't review, I can tell you're reading and enjoying these stories I write. 
> 
> I got myself mixed up with Renee and Elly's fathers so I went back and corrected Elly's father so I wouldn't get myself and you confused on who Johnny and Jack are. I'm learning the names myself and what the characters like and all that, but I'm happy for the computer to help with names. Hope you all enjoy this new series that left on a cliffhanger with Jay and Wendy in Hawaii. I plan to do more stories like this in the future.

Brandi McCarey’s oldest daughter, whose name was Marissa was looking forward to her eleventh birthday. Her friends, family, and children were all coming out to help celebrate her birthday. Some of the kids were too young to remember things and when they got older they would hear stories from their mother and father. Marissa’s birthday was after Thanksgiving. Her younger sister, Allison would be in school, but was able to help celebrate her sister’s birthday.

Brandi and her husband, Greg came up with this idea that if Allison and Marissa had birthdays during the school year, so there was no need to go to school. Allison was always jealous about this because she never celebrated her birthday after the holiday like Marissa does, but she didn’t have a choice. No wonder she showed jealousy to Greg and Brandi.

Brandi told the girls they could watch television for a while since she wanted to make sure her friends were still coming. Her friends usually got together for this sort of thing since it was a special occasion. 

Allison told Marissa before they turned the TV set on, “You are so lucky, Marissa.”

“About what?”

Marissa found the clicker and turned the channel to Cartoon Network. It had always been their favorite channel, so they liked the cartoons Cartoon Network had.

Brandi’s first call was to her older cousin, Wendy McCarey. She and Wendy were never close, but they get along well. Wendy was home that day so she took Brandi’s call.

“Hi, Wendy,” Brandi said when Wendy picked up on the third ring.

“Hi, Brandi. How are you?”

“I’m doing well, thank you for asking. I was calling to double check if you were still coming for Marissa’s birthday.”

“Of course I am, Brandi. Why would I miss out on my niece’s birthday?”

Wendy was older than Brandi by thirteen years. Unlike Brandi, and her friends, she didn’t have children, a husband, father and mother so this was why Wendy had friends that cared about her. It wasn’t often her friends needed advice. Brandi was wearing a rubber band in her long, thick hair, but she always did things with it so her bangs wouldn’t worry about being in her face.

Wendy and Brandi ended their conversation about ideas for her and the rest of their friends to do once they arrived to Brandi’s area in Louisana. Wendy tries to go out to Lousiana since Brandi, Greg, her cousin – in – law, her nieces to visit for birthdays, vacations, and holidays. Wendy recently turned forty – nine in June, and spent it in Hawaii. Now it was Marissa’s turn to have a special day of her own.

“See you in a week or two, Brandi. Please give Marissa my best.”

“I will, Wendy. This year she will be turning eleven. Time does fly, doesn’t it? I’m already starting to feel old,” Brandi remarked.

“I understand, Coz. Thanks for the Hawaii trip to my forty – ninth birthday. I still listen to Jay’s latest album. I even have it on iTunes.”

“We had fun too. Good thing we all agree ont he same plan,” Brandi replied.

“True. Are we still open to visit Traci in Alaska this Christmas?” Wendy asked.

“I would hope so, but we all still have to talk it over,” Brandi told her.

“True. I need to go now. I’m about to type up my new article. It’s about national parks this time.”

“Good luck,” Brandi said.

“I think I will need it.”

When Wendy hung up, she grabbed Jay McCarey’s CD, Monkey. Jay is an artist. She had this interesting conversation with Jay McCarey and learned from him they were related.

She hadn’t yet found any ideas for gifts to bring on her flight from Biggs, Michigan to Louisana. Brandi lived in Louisana since she graduated from college and she liked Louisana a lot, why not move here? Wendy remembered how airplanes kept a limit on what you should bring and what you couldn’t. Wendy thought to herself, ‘I could always get Marissa’s birthday present in Louisana. I think that’s the best option.’

Brandi then dialed Renee Griswold, who was another one of her friends. Renee wasn’t there, so she ended up talking to Travis, who happened to be Renee’s husband.

“Hello?” Travis said after the second ring.

“Hello, Travis. How are you doing?” Brandi asked.

“I’m doing just fine, thank you for asking. Are you ready for the holidays, Brandi?”

“I’m fifty – fifty, Travis. I want to get Marissa’s birthday out of the way first,” Brandi answered.

“You’re looking for Renee, right?” Travis asked.  
“Yes, I am. Is she around?”

“I’m afraid she isn’t, Brandi. Alexandria had a dentist’s appointment. Do you want to leave a message for me to pass on?” Travis asked.

“Could you have her call me when she finds time?” Brandi asked.

“Will do. Have a wonderful evening.”

“Thank you, Travis. You have a nice evening yourself.”

Then they hung up.

She scratched Renee and Wendy off her list. Then she picked up the telephone and called Traci in Alasaka. She listened to the telephone ring until somebody picked up on the side of the telephone.

“Hello?” she heard her friend’s husband answer.

“Hello, Joseph.”

“Hi, Brandi. It’s nice hearing from you,” Joseph told her.

“Joseph, is Traci around?” Brandi asked.

“Not at the minute she isn’t. She’s at Wal – Mart, getting some more food for Thanksgiving.”

“That’s Traci for you,” Brandi told him.

“I know. You want to leave a message so I can give it to her when she walks in?” 

“That will be a big help, Joseph. Renee wasn’t home either, so Travis ended up taking my call.”

“I guess everyone is pretty busy since the holidays are coming up.”

“I know, but for now I want to focus on Marissa’s eleventh birthday.”

“She’s that old already? Kids grow up fast,” Joseph replied.

“I know. I was telling Wendy that Marissa is growing up so quickly that I’m starting to feel old for thirty – six.”

“You’re still young, Brandi.”

“I know. This is why I’m calling about,” Brandi told him.

“I thought so,” he said.

“I’ll be expecting Traci’s telephone call. It was nice speaking with you.”

“Same here. I’ll have her call in.”

“Thank you, Joseph. Happy Thanksgiving.”

“Thank you, Brandi. Tell Greg hello from me. You have a nice holiday yourself.”

Then he hung up.

Brandi listened to the dial tone. She sighed as she punched in Elly’s phone number. Her friend, Elly Sanchez, is a divorced young woman who had a handful since she had twin sons, who were named Parker and Carter. They were only a year old, but she could tell Elly gets exhausted a lot, because of her sons. Once again Brandi didn’t get to hear Elly’s voice. She really was getting lucked out, and she sure didn’t appreciate it but once again was used to this.

This time she got to have a short conversation with Elly’s father, Jack.

“Hi, Brandi. Elly expecting you?” Jack asked.

“Of course not, Jack. I’m calling about Marissa.”

“Is everything wrong that made you call us?” Jack asked her.

“Nothing wrong, Jack, thank you for asking. Her birthday is coming, and this is why I’m calling.”

“I understand, Brandi. I’ll go fetch her.”

“Thank you, Jack. So you’re just looking after Carter and Parker?”

“I am. Be right back.”

While on hold, she heard the children screaming and crying. She shook her head, happy she was out of the toddler category. A few minutes later, Jack came back on the line.

“You still here, Brandi?”

“Yes, I am, Jack,” Brandi answered.

“Elly should be here in a minute or so. She’s just getting out of the shower.”

“I don’t mind the wait, Jack. Have a happy Thanksgiving.”

“Thank you, Brandi.”

Jack disconnected. She continued to listen to the twins. While waiting for Elly to come on the phone, Brandi said to Greg, “Jack says hello.”

“That was nice of him. Tell him hello back.”

“I’ll have Elly do it for us.”

“All right. That’s fine.”

That’s when Brandi heard Elly’s cheerful voice say, “Hi, Brandi. Dad said you were calling me for something.”

“I am, Elly. You seem cheerful today,” Brandi told her friend.

“I know I am. I got a raise today!” 

Brandi thought to herself she could hear Elly jump on the kitchen tile, but it turned out she didn’t.

“You sound like you’re jumping in the kitchen, Elly.”

Elly didn’t say anything to that one.

“Have you called the other girls, Brandi?” Elly asked.

“Wendy was the only one besides you at home. I already tried Renee. She had to take Alexndria to the dentist and Joseph said Traci was doing some last minute shopping for Thanksgiving. And now I’m talking to you.”

“Why did you call us ladies for? Something wrong that made you call?” Elly asked.

“Nothing’s wrong, Elly. I was only checking to see if anyone backed out on coming for Marissa’s birthday.”

“Dad, Carter and Parker are still coming with me. You know it isn’t often our folks get to see each other often,” Elly reminded her.

“True. And Mom will be over to pitch in on the cooking,” Brandi told her.

Emma was Brandi’s mother and happened to be a good cook.

“See you later,” both women said.

Greg was nearby the kitchen, so he could hear his wife say congratulations.

“What was going on with Elly?” Greg asked.

“You must have heard our conversation. Elly said something about earning a raise.”

“That’s good. Raises make almost all of us happy.”

“True,” Brandi agreed.

After Elly hung up, Brandi called Sarah Thompson, who was another good friend of hers in South Dakota. Sarah was home, but Sarah’s husband, whose name was Steve was able to put Sarah on like Jack did. 

“Hi, Brandi,” she said once Steve told her who was calling.

Like some people, Brandi and Greg have call – waiting, but it either Traci and Renee called back, she would have to put Sarah on hold. Before the girls began their conversation, Brandi saw Traci was now returning her call.

“Sarah, would you mind waiting for a minute or so? Traci is on the other end,” Brandi told her.

“Okay. I’ll be doing some laundry while I’m waiting.”

“Good idea,” Brandi said.

That’s when she answered Traci’s call.

“I got your message from Joseph,” Traci told Brandi.

“I was just making sure if you were still coming for Marissa’s birthday.”

“Joseph and I don’t have any change of plans. What did the girls say?” Traci asked.

“Wendy said she wouldn’t cancel out on her niece’s birthday, and Elly is still coming,” Brandi replied.

“What about Renee and Sarah?”

“I’m on with Sarah right now, but Renee had to take Alexandria for her dentist appointment,” Brandi said.

“Oh. What did Travis tell you?” Traci asked.

“She also was in town like you were, but I haven’t heard anything from her since.”

“Oh. So Sarah is the last one you contacted?”

Brandi nodded her head when she answered, even if Traci couldn’t see it.

“Yes,” Brandi answered.

“Oh. I’m sure Renee and Travis still don’t have any new plans, so I think they would still make it. Joseph and I don’t arrive at the Louisana airport until about noon,” Traci told her.

“Okay. I’m happy-“

Brand was interrupted by another person calling in.

“I’m happy you didn’t plan on canceling out. Renee is on the other end, so I will see you then.”

“Sounds like a good idea. Joseph and I will call when we get in.”

“Okay.”

Traci left the conversation, but before she could answer Renee, she would check in with Sarah to check if she was still there. It turned out Sarah hadn’t hung up.

“Are you still here, Sarah? Are you and Steve still coming?” Brandi asked.

“Of course we still plan to see you. We haven’t seen one another since Wendy’s Hawaii birthday.”

“I know, Sarah, but it feels longer than that. I better take Renee’s call now, so we’ll see you then.”

“See you,” Brandi sai and the two girls ended their talk.

“Hi, Renee,” Brandi said.

“Hi, Brandi. Travis gave me your message. He said your message sounded urgent,” Renee told her.

“It is a little bit. I’m calling to see if you were still coming out,” Brandi said.

“You’re trying your best to organize Marissa’s party, it looks like,” Renee said.

“Yes, I am, Renee. I just got off with Traci and Sarah. They still plan to come for Marissa’s party. This is why I’m calling,” Brandi told Renee.

“Yes, we’re still coming. We’ll see you then,” Renee said.

“Okay.”

Brandi hung up, sighing again. It was a good thing everyone still wanted to come to her daughter’s birthday. And she had a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Wendy changed her mind about buying Marissa’s birthday gift in Louisiana, and since woodworking had been her hobby for several years, she decided that she could try to make a tiny wooden cow that would be a gift that could be worth keeping. It made Wendy think since she first started this hobby things she made weren’t meant to be thrown away since she worked hard on these projects.

She didn’t have to catch an airplane until the end of the week to fly out to see Brandi and her family. It never made her care who would show up at the airport once she arrived. She never was crazy about competitions or anything, but when somebody would challenge her to something, she usually tried to do it since she always liked to try to do everything, and it sometimes works.

She hadn’t been challenged to anything very recently, and it was okay with her. Since her flight to Brandi wasn’t until Friday it made sense to get started on Marissa’s gift now before time got closer. She immediately headed to her garage and find out if she had enough wood for Marissa’s cow. It turned out she didn’t have much wood left, so she went ahead and tried her best to begin her latest project.

She went right to work. It didn’t matter how much time there would be to work on the cow today, so she went straight to work. It felt like hours since she started to work on her niece’s cow. And she knew about the limits of airplanes, so Marissa’s cow would have to be small enough to fit in her carry – on.

She heard the telephone ring. Wendy began her project a couple of hours ago. She walked out of the two – door garage and was just int ime to answer it before the answering machine took the call. It was Elly. Wendy didn’t expect a call from her friend, but Elly thought she had to make a call.

When Wendy said “Hello?”, she could tell Elly sounded worried.

“Hi, Wendy,” Elly said in a worried tone of voice.

“What’s wrong, Elly? Is there anything wrong that made you call?” she asked Elly.

“Actually, there is a little problem,” Elly answered.

“Go ahead and tell me,” Wendy told her friend.

To her, Elly sounded like she was about to cry.

“I can’t come to Brandi’s this week, Wendy. Something came up, and I will have to mail Marissa’s birthday gift instead, even if it means Christmas is coming close,” Elly said in the same tone of voice.

“What’s wrong? You know we’re friends and I’m here to listen,” Wendy told her.

“Dad is in the hospital. He found out he had a couple of heart attacks in the past three weeks.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. So that means you plan to be with Jack?”

“Right,” Elly answered.

“Tell Jack I hope he feels better soon,” Wendy said.

“I will.”

Elly didn’t have a box of Kleenex in front of her, so she put Wendy on hold so she could blow her nose.

“Do the rest of the gang know about Jack’s heart attack?” Wendy asked, thinking of the girls and their families.

“Brandi was the very first person I conacted. Even Brandi said the same thing you ddid,” Elly answered.

“Do you still plan to come to Alaska?” Wendy asked.

Their friend, Traci Potsie lived in Alaska with her husband, Joseph.

“I do, but I’d like to see how Dad’s going to feel first. I’d better sign off and see if Renee and Travis are home so I can tell them about Dad. I’ll bring you up – to – date on Dad,” Elly told her.

“Okay. Good – bye,” Wendy told her and she heard the dial tone on the other end of the line.

‘Poor Elly. I hope she still plans on Alaska. I haven’t seen her since my birthday in Hawaii,’ Wendy thought to herself as she put the telephone back.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, Elly headed straight to the living room and found Carter and Parker, her twin sons watching Spongebob Squarepants on the television set. She was still worried about Jack. She knew ever since she first came into this world, Jack had always been a good father, and Elly loved and appreciated that from Jack.

She didn't want to cancel out to help Brandi and her friends celebrate Marissa's birthday. When Marissa was first born, she at the time was married before her nasty divorce. Her husband wasn't the kind of guy who would be the right person like she thought he would be when they both tied the knot. Elly's parents were married quite sometime when her mother passed on.

She and her friends were never into religion, but for now Elly said a silent prayer or two about Jack's recovery and hoped she could still make it to Marissa's party. As usual, everybody would be there, and that included Renee and her husband Travis. Renee and Travis had been happy together for several years but never talked about having children and that was fine too.

Traci and her husband, Joseph were the same way as Travis and Renee who never talked about plans on having children of their own. Just like Wendy, Elly didn't have any brothers or sisters, but sometimes it made her wish she would have somebody to talk with when she had a problem, but her mother was the only person who had to help out when problems that included topics about sex and boys.

About five minutes or so later, Elly gave out a hard sigh. Of course Parker and Carter were both too young to help her out when some things became an issue or something like that. Elly finished her sigh. At the age of one, Parker and Carter were still learning to walk. When you have children, Elly always thought that watching her two sons grow up to be handsome men with their own families. Right now she wanted to raise them with Jack's help, and with his health going on, he wouldn't help her look after Parker and Carter.

"Come on, guys. We should start thinking about Grandpa and pay him a visit," Elly said out loud.

As usual, the twins just stared at her and they couldn't tell her what they thought, so she picked them up and headed to the waiting vehicle in the garage. After both boys were buckled in their car seats, Elly started the engine and drove immediately to the hospital.

It took Elly about fifteen or so minutes to get to the hospital to visit Jack. Since her friends already knew about her father, they didn't bother traveling all the way to Colorado and visit Jack and then fly back home to their families. Even she was never religious, Elly had been praying for Jack ever since she heard about his heart issue.

Once she found a parking space at the hospital, Elly bent to unbuckle Parker and Carter from their car seats. She kept a stroller with her. Parker looked at Elly in the eyes, asking, Where the heck are me and Carter? This sure doesn't look like home to me.

"I understand, Parker. We are here to pay Grandpa a visit," Elly told her son.

Carter let out a burp once she parked him and Parker in their stroller.

When she locked the doors of her car, she placed the keys in her purse. Parker begin to drool the minute the door automatically to let them enter. She saw a receptionist when she and the boys walked over.

"May I help you, Miss?" she asked when she saw Elly.

"I am Elly Sanchez. I am here to visit Jack Sanchez. Is he available for a short visit?" Elly asked.

"Are you family to Mr. Sanchez, Miss?" the woman asked.

"Yes, I'm his daughter."

"He is almost finished with taking a bathroom break, so you can go ahead. I'll ring his nurse so she'd be aware of your arrival."

"Thank you, ma'am."

Elly wheeled her sons to the elevator. She'd gotten her father's room number from the receptionist.

The room was on the fourth floor, and she saw the elevator was almost full.

"You coming, Miss?" a young man in his mid – thirties asked.

"Yes, sir. Thank you," Elly replied after she and the twins took a spot in the elevator.

"Aww, aren't they adorable!" a teenaged girl exclaimed, noticing Carter and Parker.

"Thank you. They are cute," Elly agreed.

As the elevator closed, a man asked, "What floor are you taking?" he asked her.

"Fourth," she returned.

So he touched the number four.

The same teenage girl asked, "How old are they?"

"Both of them are a year," Elly answered.

"What are their names?" she asked.

"This one is Parker and this is Carter," Elly answered.

"Are you their baby – sitter?" she asked.

"Of course not. I am their mother," Elly answered again.

"Oh," the girl replied as the elevator door opened on the second floor.

"What made you come visit the hospital, ma'am?" a man asked her.

"I'm here to visit my father. He's having some heart issues," Elly answered.

"That is no fun," he told her.

Once again they landed on the third floor. Elly didn't reply to the man's statement. The next stop was to drop her and the boys off. Elly saw that she and the twins and a few other people who were planning to get off the same floor.

Elly departed with the boys and then they walked over to room 436. That was the room number she was given from the receptionist. She knocked at the door. She found a nurse standing in front of her.

"May I help you?" the nurse asked her.

"I am Elly Sanchez. I'm here to see Mr. Jack Sanchez. I'm his daughter," Elly told her.

"I was told I would be expecting you. Yes, he is ready to see you."

After that, the nurse left to visit the next patient.

"Hi, Dad," she said to Jack.

"Hi, sweetheart."

Jack added, "Glad to see you brought the twins along."

"Yup. How are you feeling, Dad? Think you can get out of the hospital soon? It won't be the same if you're not home for Marissa's birthday."

"I don't know, sweetheart. I do appreciate your caring about me," Jack told her.

"You're my father, that's why," she pointed out.

Elly stayed a while longer. She needed to grocery shop for the next few days, so she and the twins said good – bye to Jack and left for the parking lot.


	4. Chapter 4

Brandi had a talk with her husband, Greg later that evening once Allison and Marissa were in bed.

"Greg, I'm worried about Elly," Brandi began.

"I understand, honey. We know that Elly is going through a rough time with Jack right now," Greg said as he gave a friendly pat on her shoulder.

She could feel tears were on its way. Brandi never was a close friend of Elly, but like the rest of her friends, she did feel there was a need of being close to Elly.

"At least we don't want to cancel the birthday party for Marissa. And the gang is flying out, so you probably know by now how limited the airplanes are," Brandi added.

"I know. Maybe they could mail Marissa the gifts that don't need any limit on an airplane," Greg said.

"Right. I can text the girls about it. Not too late for that," Brandi told her husband.

Once she finished saying that, she felt Greg bending over to kiss her on the cheek. It was telling her not to worry too much about Jack's health for now. Besides, Jack was in no relation to her and Greg, but they both liked Jack.

"I'm sure Elly would still make it as we planned," Greg told her after a few minutes worth of silence.

Brandi hoped quietly to herself that Greg was right about Elly. She and the gang thought about the plans for them to get together with the children involved, but Wendy's Hawaiian birthday was different from Marissa's. When she and Wendy were Marissa and Allison's ages, they mostly spent their time together during spring break and summer. They had lots of fun back then, and Brandi missed that.

Brandi let out a sigh, but it wasn't loud enough for Allison and Marissa to wake up and try to find out why their mother sighed, but this one was a worried sigh.

"What are you worried about, Brandi?" Greg asked.

"The girls, Greg. They are growing up so fast it makes me feel like an old woman. I don't want the girls to grow up."

"I understand," Greg said as he kissed her again.

After that, the conversation ended for the evening.

Brandi reminded herself worrying about this sort of thing that what happened to Elly and Jack wasn't like her, and that didn't happen very often at all. She didn't want to say it out loud to Greg, so she kept it to herself for time being. She even thought it made sense to call her friends and see if their plans changed. So that's what she did.

Greg had already left. He thought he'd let Brandi have some time to herself alone until she was ready to head off to bed. Greg wasn't having any kind of schedule to talk with his friends at a time like this, and it was already late to do so.

Brandi still couldn't take Elly and Jack out of her thoughts. Why did Jack have to be in the hospital when his daughter made plans to fly out to Louisana for Marissa's birthday?

She asked that same question again, and she couldn't find any answers to this sort of question.

"Oh, well. I'll go ahead and call the girls, even if it means late in the evening."

But her friends might already be soubd asleep. She thought it made sense to use her cell phone instead. She didn't want to use the house phone to wake up Marissa and Allison.

She heard Greg head out of the office. He usually checked his e – mails late at night since his job kept him busy in the day. So she ended up sending a text message to the girls even if they didn't answer tonight, and that was okay. It's happened before, Brandi told herself.


	5. Chapter 5

The very next morning, Traci woke up around nine – fifteen. Joseph had already been out of the house for fifteen minutes so far, so it told her he'd already left for work. Traci and Joseph never liked the cold weather they had in Alaska in the winters, so they really didn't have any choice.

As usual, she kept her cell phone in the kitchen right by the house phone. She picked it up and placed it on the kitchen table. The kitchen table looked like it was on its last legs, and she'd kept telling Joseph it was time to get rid of the table and chairs.

After she poured herself a cup of coffee, Traci walked out to the driveway. Their daily newspaper was usually dropped off from a paper route. After Traci picked up that day's newspaper, she walked back into the kitchen and check out if there was anything new. But first it was time to check out the coupons.

She took a few sips of coffee before deciding what the breakfast meal of the day would look like for her. She still hadn't yet looked to find her text messages. She usually didn't bother getting to that right away, but she liked checking them once she finished eating.

After flipping through that day's edition, Traci decided to save on what coupons would be the best choice on her next visit to the market, she let out a long and loud sigh. Traci felt that she would take an hour off before heading off to her job, but her schedule was nine – thirty, but again she had no choice.

This text message was from Renee when she checked. Here's what Renee told her:

Hi, Traci. Did you get a message from Brandi? I checked her message out just a minute ago. She sounded worried about Jack's heart issue and had that feeling Elly might have to cancel out. I find that understandable, but I can't be one hundred percent if you know what I mean. Headed off to work, but we'll talk again soon.

Renee's message made Traci feel bad for Elly, but she still hadn't bothered to check out the other messages since she had to get ready for her job. She'd told herself she'd text Renee back tonight. Again she'd try to tell Joseph it was time to buy a new table and chairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Brandi saw that she had no response from Traci quite yet, but she understood Elly had problems of her own including Jack's heart issue. She had always liked it when she was with her friends together, but she had doubts that Elly might have to stay back home in Colorado by not being able to come out for Marissa's birthday and that did not make her happy.

She had a life of her own just like everyone else. Brandi wasn't very popular when she was growing up. As usual, Wendy never told her younger cousin she would have to cancel on visiting her and Greg, so that still made her happy. As for now, she didn't bother to get in touch with Elly.

And that's when she heard a beeping noise coming from her cell phone. She went to check and see who was sending a text message to her. She saw it was finally from Traci. Ever since she and Traci first met, she liked Traci right away.

She read Traci's message and here is what she saw:

'Hi, Brandi. I just saw Renee's text message, but I haven't heard from her quite yet. What are you worried about Elly planning on cancelling out on us? I have known you for a few years now and I know this is not the Brandi I know who worries too much.'

After Brandi finished reading her friend's reply, she found that Traci was very understanding when times like this happens. She had found Renee calm, but she always spoke yo people with a soft – spoken voice. Even she used that same voice when she talks to her husband Travis.

Brandi didn't respond back to Traci right away, but instead she ended up sending out a text to her older cousin, Wendy. Here's what she texted to Wendy:

'Hi, Coz. Have you ever heard from Elly at all? I heard from both Traci and Renee, but I'm not sure if you spoke with her or not, but Traci says it's understandable that Elly won't show up in time at all for Marissa's birthday. Elly was with us to help you celebrate your Hawaiian birthday. Another question: Has Sarah talked to you recently by text message? I sure haven't. Just wondered, that's all.'

Brandi reminded herself Wendy had never stayed interested long enough to stay on a project she works are not to complete it. She hoped Wendy had came up with some sort of gift for her oldest child's birthday and she always did, but if she did, she knew Marissa would enjoy Aunt Wendy's gift. She told herself several times she didn't want Marissa and Allison to grow up too fast, but they will have to come up with their own families. Right now it was too early to tell herself if she wanted to be a grandmother, but knew for sure Greg wanted to enjoy grandchildren. She decided to take Elly and Jack off of her mind.


	7. Chapter 7

That same evening, Steve heard Shara's cell phone ring. Actually it wasn't a ring. Instead it was a text message. It was almost late this evening, and Steve started talking to himself, saying, "I think it's time to turn in."

The television was off. Steve looked around for the first floor of their house, wondering where his wife went.

He didn't know if Sarah heard her cell phone send a text message or not, but it was none of his business. Tomorrow morning his schedule was full of meetings. They never are fun, Steve told himself, but a job is a job, whether you like it or not. That's when Sarah entered.

"Where have you been, Sarah?" Steve asked.

Sarah looked in her husband's direction.

"What makes you ask such a thing? You know very well I was going upstairs to turn everything off for tonight."

"Anything I missed?" Sarah asked as she bent over to him and give him a kiss on the lips.

"It's nothing, really. I heard a text message on your cell phone come in. I'm going to bed now, and I'll see you then. By the time you get in bed, your half of the bed will be nice and warm."

Sarah continued to watch as Steve walked up to the second floor to their master bedroom. She decided to look at the message Steve told her about while in bed. As mentioned earlier, Sarah saw that Steve made a good point – and she turned the lights off and headed up the stairs.

Their house had a three – story with a kitchen, dining room, living room, four baths, five bedrooms, and an office she and Steve shared. Their backyard was big enough to have parties and children and animals could run after one another. She said not a word as she began to undress her newest long sleeve shirt. It involved buttons.

Once Sarah entered the master bedroom, she already found Steve in bed, but sometimes he would sleep on her side of the bed when he knew that wouldn't give her much room to be comfortable for the night. Steve took a look at the clock: 9:45. His eyes still were staring in Sarah's direction. Tired as he already was, he liked to stay awake until she made it to the bed and he would be happier that way.

As Sarah climbed into bed next to Steve, she took a look at the clock on his side of the bed: 9:48.

"Did you get a chance to find out who sent that text message?" Steve asked.

"Not yet. Why are you being so nosy about who texts me?" Sarah asked.

"Plus you never see me asking you the same question when you are on your phone with Greg and the guys. I'll look at it now just to make you happy."

"You don't have to do it now, honey. It can wait until morning. Maybe you friends are probably in bed anyway," Steve told her.

"Of course you're right, honey. I'll just take a quick look and respond to it in the morning."

She usually kept her cell phone next to a small table next to her and reached out to grab it. She had to agree with Steve that it was time to go to sleep. She was watching him fall asleep to his left side. She saw the message: 'Hi, Sarah. We've been talking with Brandi. She thinks that Elly might cancel out to visit them in Louisiana for Marissa's birthday. We were wondering if you heard from Elly. Let us know. Traci' After seeing the message, Sarah turned the light out.


	8. Chapter 8

Elly and Jack were relieved to hear he was progressing well with his health, and he was able to check out of the hospital.

"Dad, whatever you do, don't scare me again. Understand?"

Elly knew for sure Jack could promise no such thing, and health couldn't always be positive, and she already knew that and didn't want another scare from Jack.

"Listen, Elly, I know you're worried about me because I am the only parent you have that is still alive. I will always love you, even when time comes for me to pass away. You are doing a good job with Parker and Carter and it would make your mother very happy she raised a daughter to have a family of her own, even if it meant divorce," Jack told her.

When she heard what Jack just told her, tears started coming down. She often wasn't a shy and sensitive person, but for this minute she was shy. She remembered her mother, whose name was Patricia was a lovely name, but it made her wish she wanted her to be around until today and love Parker and Carter just like her and Jack.

Once she parked her vehicle in the driveway, Jack opened the backseat to help his daughter with Carter and Parker.

"Thank you, Dad. I know Mom would love Carter and Parker, since it still means I won't stop loving them."

"Of course it doesn't, Elly. I can't promise on how much longer I will live, but I would want to be with you and my grandsons for a long time."

Once she parked her vehicle in the driveway, Jack opened the backseat to help his daughter with Carter and Parker.

"Thank you, Dad. I really appreciate you helping out on this," Elly answered.

And she meant it too.

"Do you think we can still visit Brandi and Greg? You do understand I don't want to miss out on Marissa's birthday," Elly said.

"You can talk to your friends about us not canceling and on the visit. I can't keep my fingers crossed about having another hospital visit I just had, but I think I am feeling well to continue to seeing your friends. You can go ahead now and say we're still going to make it," Jack replied.

"Thank you, Dad. I haven't seen the gang since we went to Hawaii for Wendy's birthday. And, besides, I did enjoy Jay McCarey's concert. I'll go ahead now and text the girls."

She said that as she gave Jack a kiss on his lips. Jack seemed to get along with Renee's father, Johnny. They had been old friends and met once again when Renee was born. Traci's father wasn't an old friend to either Johnny or Jack, but they had a good friendship.

After Elly unloaded the door that had the laundry room, Jack helped Elly put Carter and Parker in their playpen, Elly immediately took her cell phone out of her purse. She zipped up the purse and put it on one of the chairs in the dining room and took a seat on the couch while Jack flipped the channels on the television.

Jack usually never paid much attention on Elly and text messaging. Some people his age do use cell phones, but he never cared about at all. He never had those while growing up, but since he is only fifty – eight, he was not surprised on how much time passed. Now he was a widower with one child and two grandsons, he was happy the way he was and like several people, he preferred making contact face – to – face and telephone and not social media.

He listened as Elly pressed the buttons on her phone. Here's what she sent to Brandi and the other girls:

'I have good news for you. Dad is finally out of the hospital and he told me that we don't need to cancel on the plans. Yea!' She had a smile on her face when she sent the message.


	9. Chapter 9

The birthday for Marissa was coming near. Brandi's parents, Emma and Jesse McCarey, decided to come a day or two before Marissa's birthday for some family time with Allison and Marissa. Brandi's thought that made sense, but she was still having negative thoughts about Elly and Jack of they were either coming or cancelled.

Jesse and Emma took the red – eye flight to Louisiana so they could be at Brandi's house. Jesse and Emma both checked the weather report so they could visit their granddaughters for a week. Brandi and Greg had a big house, and it had about five bedrooms. Emma and Jesse didn't make any hotel reservations since Brandi and Greg always let them stay at the house whenever they visited Louisiana.

Friday was the girls' last day and they would spend the week with Jesse and Emma. It wasn't very often she and Jesse came out to visit Brandi and her family, and they wanted to book a flight before the Thanksgiving break. And the Thanksgiving break, and they were relieved to see they were right.

Since they never were believers of God, they planned on flying back home to Houston, Texas after their stay with Brandi and Greg. It was the pilots had always been busy, even if it meant bad weather by flying their passengers where they planned to go whether it was family or friends. In Jesse and Emma's case, it was family. Jesse and Emma had no problem with arriving to the Louisiana airport.

Once they landed, Emma said, "If you don't mind, honey, I'll call Brandi and Greg that we just arrived safely."

"I was thinking the same thing, Emma. While you're doing that, I'm going to visit the men's room."

"All right. I will wait right here," Emma said and watched her husband leave her behind.

Emma sighed as she put in some coins in a nearby pay phone to call Brandi and Greg. It didn't take Emma long to wait and heard Greg say, "Hello?"

"Hi, Greg."

"Emma! Have you and Jess make it to the airport? I hope you both arrived here without any delays," Greg said.

He looked at the kitchen clock. It told him 3:15 in the morning. He did sound tired, Emma coule tell.

"Yes, we made it without any problems. We wanted to call you and Brandi to let you know we just arrived. Jesse and I won't mind taking a taxi over to your house," Emma replied.

"No, don't bother, Emma. Brandi or I shall be there around five or so. Just give us a couple of hours of sleep before we are alert enough to pick you and Jesse up," Greg said, still sound tired.

Emma understood very well and she and Jesse could have some time, trying to rest until Greg or Brandi showed up.

Jesse arrived at the airport's pay phone several minutes later. That's when he saw Emma put the phone back in its rightful place.

"Did Brandi say what time she and Greg will come by to pick us up?" Jesse asked as he kissed his wife's lips.

"Brandi was still sleeping when I called and I got Greg instead. He sounded tired," Emma told him as they went to collect their luggage.

"At three – fifteen in the morning is still too early for them to come and pick us up, but we can always take a taxi," Jesse replied.

"I suggested that to Greg, but he didn't want us to do that, but did say either one of them would come for us after five. We can be patient until then," she said as she returned Jesse's kiss.

"All right, dear. Should we at least try to get some sleep in this busy airport?" Jesse asked.

"We can try, Jesse and we can always catch some rest at Brandi's."

"I see you have a good point. From what Greg told you, I think it makes sense for them to come and get us instead of the cabbie to wake up Marissa and Allison."

Emma didn't say a word.

After putting the telephone away, Greg hoped that the phone ringing woke up Allison and Marissa. Brandi looked at him sleepily.

"Who was that, honey?"

Brandi was tired as her husband, but she said that without bothering to open an eye.

"That was your mother. She just wanted to let us know she and your father made if safely."

"That's good to know. I sure hope Mom's phone call woke the girls up."

"I thought the same thing. She wanted to take a taxi to our house, but I did tell her not to, since it would wake up the girls. And besides, today is the last day until the Thanksgiving holiday," Greg told her.

"Allison and Marissa can wait a while longer to get excited to see Mom and Dad. Don't want them to be too excited. They can see Mom and Dad after school is over," Brandi said with a loud yawn.

"That's why I told them one of us could pick them up sometime after five. It should give us plenty of time to be alert enough to drive over to the airport," Greg said and fell asleep a second time.

Allison and Marissa awoke sometime after six. Neither of the girls heard Emma call the house at three let alone hearing Jesse and Emma arrive in the cab. They woke up in time to hear Brandi in the kitchen brewing some coffee as she normally did. After the coffee was made, Greg knocked on their bedroom doors, telling them to come down for breakfast. Brandi was just starting to make the girls' lunches so they could take them to school.

When Allison and Marissa came down to the kitchen, Emma and Jesse were sleeping in one of the bedrooms upstairs. Besides they never heard Emma and Jesse walk in the house. Marissa and Allison sometimes were sound sleeps but last night was one of those nights.

"Did Grandma and Grandpa catch a plane yet?" Marissa and I can't wait to see them!" Allison said with excitement.

"Yes, they are here, Allison, but you and your sister cane see Grandma and Grandpa after school. They are pretty tired, so we're letting them sleep for a while," Brandi answered.

Marissa and Allison ate their cereal quickly and it was time they catch the bus to school. After giving the girls their lunches, Brandi told them, "Have a good day at school, girls. You can see Grandma and Grandpa then."

Brandi gave her daughters a quick kiss and watched Allison and Marissa hop on the school bus.


	10. Chapter 10

Emma and Jesse were able to sleep for a few hours, but it was mid – morning when she and Jesse woke up and dressed. Even thought this was Brandi's house, Emma still preferred to make the bed herself so Brandi wouldn't have to do it herself, and Brandi appreciated that from her mother so it could save her time.

Emma and Jesse were greeted by a coffee pot telling them coffee would be ready shortly. Today Brandi didn't have to go to work today, but she'll still drop by by her work to collect her paycheck. She usually took Fridays off and Greg would take a full – day until five – thirty. Like most people, Jesse and Emma always got into fresh clothes when they woke up.

Brandi was still in the kitchen when she took a look over her shoulder and saw Jesse and Emma recently walked into the kitchen.

"Did you and Dad get caught up on your sleep from the flight?" Brandi asked.

"Of course we did, honey. We are happy to stay here at the house instead of staying in a motel."

Brandi watched Jesse nodding in agreement.

"We appreciate your letting us stay here when we get to visit Marissa and Allison. It's always good to be closer to the girls so we wouldn't have to keep driving around town and visit the girls. We mailed Marissa's gift in the mail, but you know how airplanes feel about weight," Emma told her daughter.

"We got it just two days ago, Mom. I just somehow think it makes sense to open the box until Tuesday," Brandi replied.

"All right, dear. What are your plans for today?" Jesse asked his only child.

"I have to make a few stops in town, but I do need to pick up my paycheck. WE also need food for the next week or two, but other than that, nothing else but maybe work on wrapping up Marissa's gifts."

"When are your friends coming out? I would love to help you with the wrapping," Emma said.

"Thanks, Mom. I really appreciate your help around here. I'm not sure when the girls will be coming, but you know how big this house is."

Emma saw Brandi had a point about some of her friends having the opportunity to have a room of their own, and that counted for children.

"They decided to stay in a motel while they're here and you probably know how Parker and Carter are. They're still too young to remember this sort of stuff. And Renee and Travis have Alexandria but she's just a few years older than Marissa, but I hope Alexandria will have Marissa help you on looking after the young ones," Brandi said, pouring some more coffee for herself.

"Right. And Carter and Parker are not yet there, so that the girls could look after the twins, even if it means a lot of energy. It's going to be a while until they are old enough to look after themselves," Emma added.

"Mom, I'm leaving in a few minutes to get myself ready to get to town and take care on what I need to do. You and Dad can stay here or come along."

"Thank you, Brandi. We'll stay here," Jesse spoke up.

"Okay, Dad."

Brandi hadn't yet put any makeup on her face, so she headed up the stairs to the master bedroom to look more presentable. Emma opened the front door to see if today's newspaper arrived. It did, so Emma went outside to collect the paper. Once she turned the light on, she glanced at her cell phone, telling her she missed a few calls. So she hit the button so she could hear whose call she missed. She listened to take messages. Emma was right: her friends are calling about the flight.

The first call was from Elly, saying she, Jack and the twins were able to come after all. That made Brandi happy now since she didn't have to keep worrying about Elly. She smiled to herself as she heard Elly wasn't canceling out at the last minute. She decided to delete Elly's call, so she figured Elly would call once she came in the airport.


	11. Chapter 11

When the school day ended for Thanksgiving, Allison and Marissa usually took the school bus back home. They both had been looking forward to spending time with Emma and Jesse as well with Alexandria, Carter, and Parker since it had been a while since she and Marissa saw Alexandria Griswold, even if it meant Alexandria would only be here for the birthday and then it would be then being back to school routine.

When the buss dropped off the girls, Allison was the first to run into the house. Emma and Jesse were in the living room, catching up with the news for today.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Allison and Marissa screamed with joy, happy to see Jesse and Emma were finally here.

"Hello, girls. How was school today?" Emma asked as she and Jesse got up from the living room couch to hug their granddaughters.

"Mom still around?" Marissa asked.

"No, she isn't, Marissa. She'd been in town most of today, but I think she should be coming home soon," Jesse answered.

"Okay. I hope she didn't get into a car accident," Marissa said.

She and Allison sometimes felt close to Brandi. This was probably why she asked that question.

"I don't think that will happen to your mother, Marissa. I think if she did get into an accident, she would've called," Jesse answered.

Both Marissa and Jesse turned out to be wrong. Brandi actually was at the airport picking up a few of the girls. Wendy was one of them. Just like Jesse and Emma, Wendy also was going to stay with Emma, Jesse, Brandi, Greg, Allison and Marissa. Marissa wasn't so sure if Jesse was right or not, but she hoped Brandi would come home soon. Since Brandi had a busy day in town today, Emma decided to do the cooking for tonight's dinner.

That's when the phone rang. It was Brandi calling. Greg was home also, and since he was the closest to answer the call. He saw the number was from Brandi's phone.

"Hi, dear," they all heard Greg say.

He listened for a minute or so.

Then he said, "I think you should come home. Your mother already started cooking supper."

Brandi said something and then the conversation was disconnected.

"That was your mother, girls. She's on her way home. Oh, Emma, Brandi said she was at the airport earlier today. Some of the gang arrived, so I think you should make extras."

"Okay, Greg. Did she say how many?" Emma asked.

"She told me Sarah, Steve, Travis, Alexandria, and Renee are coming with her. It's a good thing we have a van," Greg said.

"Go and wash your hands for supper, girls," he told Marissa and Allison.

The girls didn't complain on what Greg asked them to. Allison followed Marissa upstairs. The girls usually never washed their hands at the same time. Since Marissa's birthday was coming, Allison let her older sister go first. Marissa thanked Allison as she used a towel to wash her hands. That's when they heard Brandi's car park in the driveway. Marissa and Allison quickly ran downstairs to greet their mother.

"Hello, girls," Brandi said to her daughters.

Allison and Marissa also greeted their mother's friends.

"Have you started eating yet?" Brandi asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Not yet. Your mother started cooking about ten minutes ago," Jesse answered.

"Okay," Brandi said.

Emma and Jesse greeted Steve and Sarah, Renee, Travis and Alexandria. They all returned the greeting.

"Girls, say hello," Emma told her granddaughters.

"They already did, Mom," Brandi said.

She answered that question for the children.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day, which was Saturday, Brandi got calls from Elly and Wendy saying they should be at the airport early in the afternoon.

"Okay. Sounds good, girls. Oh, by the way, Renee, Travis and Alexandria got here last night with Steve and Sarah," Brandi spoke up.

"That's great, Brandi. When did they arrive?" Wendy asked.

"Yesterday afternoon," Brandi answered.

"I almost forgot. Dad is coming with the kids and I, but we can't stay for long. Dad has to be back home on Monday. He's scheduled to have an eye doctor's appointment," Elly said.

"All right. We can celebrate Marissa's birthday tomorrow then. I'll mention this to the others," Brandi told Elly.

"Good idea."

Then Elly disconnected. Both Elly and Wendy were already waiting at the airport when they spoke to Brandi.

"Is she coming?" Wendy asked.

"Of course. The others are already here," Elly answered.

Jack wasn't around, but he did take the twins to be changed. A few minutes later, Traci and Joseph joined the girls.

"Boo," Joseph said.

When he said that, Elly jumped.

"Joseph, don't you scare me like that!" Elly said.

"We wanted to surprise you," Traci told them.

"Next time don't do that again. Got it, Joseph?" Elly said.

Joseph didn't reply back.


	13. Chapter 13

Before Brandi left, she said to Emma, "Mom, I spoke with Wendy and Elly. She and Jack can't stay very long because he has to be back in Colorado for an appointment on Monday, so we're all going to celebrate Marissa's birthday tomorrow."

"Okay. We can work on the birthday cake tonight then," Emma replied.

"Good idea," Brandi agreed.

Brandi left a few minutes later. Her friends stayed with Allison, Greg, Marissa, Steve, Renee, Sarah, Travis and of course Alexandria.

Brandi asked anyone if they wanted to volunteer and help her and the girls pack up the bags to the car when she arrived at the airport. Everyone shook their heads,saying she would have her friends help out in that area.

"Okay. See you later," Brandi said to everyone.

Brandi made it to the airport without any problems parking. It was true the airports are busy, especially when it came to holidays such as Thanksgiving and Christmas.

Brandi made it just in time to see her cousin with Elly, Jack, Parker, Carter, Traci and Joseph. Brandi hugged everyone.

"Have you collected your bags yet?" Brandi asked once she finished hugging her friends.

"Not yet," Elly answered.

"We can get them now and then we can get to your house," Traci told her.

"Okay," Brandi said and let her friends and Wendy to the luggage claim.

It turned out that Traci was right. So Brandi helped her friends get the luggage. Everyone thanked Brandi for help as they made it to the parking lot.

"You're welcome," Brandi replied.

Once they arrived to Brandi's van, they watched as she unlocked the doors.

It didn't take long for Brandi and her friends to put their bags in the trunk. Elly and Jack put the twins into their car seats. Parker started to drool when Jack finished buckling the car seat. Elly came prepared and wiped Parker's face.

"Goo," he told her.

"You're welcome, Parker," Elly said as she found a place in the van.

Nobody said a word until Brandi parked in the driveway at her house.

Everyone unbuckled themselves and headed to the trunk to grab their luggage. Johnny, Renee's father was in the living room when he saw Brandi's car pull up.

"Brandi's home!" Johnny told whoever was in the house.

Jack was the first to walk into the house Johnny already had the living room's front door open. When Jack walked in, he and Johnny hugged one another.

Steve was next to greet Jack.

"Glad you could make it after all, Jack. You had Sarah and I worry," Steve told Jack.

"I know I scared everyone, but it's all over now."

"Glad to see you were still able to come," Johnny told him.

Jack stayed where he was so all of his other friends could walk inside.

Wendy was the last one to walk in.

"Jack, Brandi and I have decided to make Marissa's birthday cake tonight and have the party tomorrow so you could be back in time for your appointment," Emma said.

"That makes sense," Jack said, even if it meant he and Elly just arrived.

That would mean he and Elly could go to a hotel and put the twins to bed.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning arrived. Marissa was excited since her birthday was on Tuesday was only Sunday. When she and Allison woke up, Alexandria was already awake. But when she and Allison first woke up, both girls could smell the carrot cake Emma baked the night before. Marissa was allergic to chocolate, so it did make sense to have something healthy such as carrot cake.

They were supposed to celebrate her birthday at noon, then her mother's friends had to get back to the airport, but Emma and Jesse were planning to stay for a week. At noon, Marissa heard Emma say, "Let's have some birthday cake."

Marissa and Allison were helping Alexandria look after Parker and Carter.

Since it was Marissa's birthday, she was the first to sit at the kitchen table and had the first slice of cake. Making fancy foods was not Emma's speciality when it came to baking. Emma cut the cake when everyone finished singing happy birthday and she blew out the candles to make a wish.

"Happy birthday, dear," Emma said.

"Remember we came out here for my birthday from Hawaii? You made pudding, don't forget, Aunt Emma," Wendy said.

"Of course I haven't forgotten. I made you pudding and now Marissa has cake."

Later that day, everyone were packed and ready to head back to the airport, but it was only for the weekend and everyone had to be back home. Before everyone left, they once again wished Marissa happy birthday. She said thank you and yes, it was a nice day. Marissa enjoyed it.


End file.
